Elesis
Elesis is one of the protagonists of the video game, Elsword, and is Elsword's sister. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs Elesis "Dark Knight"(Elsword) (Completed) * Elesis vs Erza Scarlet * Jayden Shiba VS Elesis * S-Sha VS Elesis * Elesis vs Saber (Fate/stay night) * Elesis vs Shana (Abandoned) * Elesis VS Yang Xiao Long Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents Grand Master * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Saber (Artoria Pendragon)'' (Fate/Stay)'' * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * Erza Scarlet * Asuna Yuuki Blazing Heart *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Esdeath'' (Akame Ga Kill!)'' *Katsuki Bakugou (Boku No Hero Academia) *Shoto Todoroki (Boku No Hero Academia) *Vargas (Brave Frontier) Crimson Avenger *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Crona (Soul Eater) *Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) *Guts (Berserk) *Naoto Kurogane'' (BlazBlue)'' *Seras Victoria (Hellsing) *Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) '' *Ryuko Matoi History Possessing excellent skills thanks to being influenced by her father who was a Velder Kingdom free knight, she joins the Velder Knight's to stop the demons after sensing the dangers to Elsword and herself. Then one day, she meets the demon again who attacked Feita and Velder..... Specialty Elesis is as fierce as she is calculated, expressing sedate attacks with her claymore onto her enemies. Although wielding a mighty claymore, Elesis herself is agile. She is able to evade and gap close with extreme effect. In addition to her swordplay, Elesis is capable of harnessing and manifesting energy as fire, enhancing her combat effectiveness. Chivalry Elesis possesses the gauge of Chivalry, similar to her younger brother Elsword's "Way of the Sword" gauge. Elesis fuels this gauge best offensively, with both basic attacks and skills. Depending on the types of attacks used to fill the gauge, a corresponding aura will activate once completely filled. Activation of the gauge will give her one of the two auras: Spirit of Annihilation or Aura of Gale. Weapon Great Claymore Skills TBA 2nd Classes Grand Master Elesis continued to search for the whereabouts of Scar and the demons, all while becoming stronger by following Adel's guidance and growing continuously. During the journey, Elesis hears that Feita is under attack by the demon invasion. She immediately rushed over only to find that Feita had already became a bloody battlefield where victory and defeat alternated on a daily basis. Elesis realizes that to overcome this crisis, she couldn't just rely on the strength of herself, but required the strength of many; she needed a power of an organized army. Realizing this, as the Saber Knight that carries out important missions for the kingdom of Velder, she takes command of the dispatched Velder and Feita knights and begins training them. "We will follow you in the fight against the demons, we believe that you will lead us as the grand leader of us knights, a "Grand Master"! During the time that Elesis had spent commanding and teaching, she gets a chance to look back at the fundamental aspects of her sword skills and improves her capabilities one step further as a result. With her powerful swordplay skills, Elesis makes a considerable contribution defeating the demons in the Feita battlefield. Her contribution becomes officially recognized by the kingdom. Using the theme of Elesis's nickname as the "Red-Haired Knight", Elesis becomes the first leader of the 'Red Knights'. Along with the knights that she had taught, Elesis dives into the battle to retake Velder. Blazing Heart Elesis continued to search for the whereabouts of Scar and the demons, all while becoming stronger by following Adel's guidance and growing continuously. "My ancestral power... It became difficult to control even with the gloves that Echo gave me...! She then meets Feita's Alchemist and Secretary Allegro during her adventures. "I feel an enormous amount of fire energy from your heart...! said Allegro when he saw Elesis struggling to control her power and told her a legend. "Long ago in the past... There was a legend about a warrior who could control the element of fire freely at will, the warrior possessed a body made of flames, and people called the warrior "Blazing Heart". I thought it was just a simple legend... But I'm surprised to see it with my own eyes! Please, let me assist you in controlling your power." With the help of secretary Allegro who was knowledgeable in ancient history, Elesis became able to control her power freely without the need of a control unit. As Elesis continues her adventures, her flames burn more freely than ever before. Crimson Avenger Ambushed during the battle against the demons that had conquered Feita, Elesis ended up losing all of the knights under her command and was mortally injured in the process. Going back and forth between life and death, Elesis managed to cling onto life by absorbing the Dark Energy from a Dark El shard that she had confiscated from Amethyst, but... Due to the Dark Energy she absorbed, Elesis was consumed by a mad desire for vengeance and was reborn as the 'Crimson Avenger', who carried out bloody revenge against the demons. 3rd Classes Empire Sword '''If this sword can protect the happiness of another, then I'll grit through it all!' TBA Trivia *Elesis officially joins the main cast after the Burning Hope Bridge story quest Dungeon The Seal. *Elesis makes a cameo in the ending of the fourth volume of ElType Season 2 to tease her release. *Like Ara, Elesis has a different color outline or show of motion when attacking; her outline is orange, Add's outline is purple, while all the other characters' outlines are blue. *Elesis design is based on Elesis Sieghart from a now defunct Grand Chase, sharing the same first name, personality, red color theme, appearance, and in-game poses, as well as Elsword having a similar background story to Elesis Sieghart. However, both Elesis characters have different background stories. *Long before Elesis was to be a playable character, on the NA website, Elsword's backstory stated that his sister's name was originally Elsa. *A common misconception among players is that Elesis's moveset in-game is an exact copy or clone of Elsword due to their sibling relationship. This is not true, as both characters have different playstyles and combos. However, they do share a few similar skills and inputs. *Although both characters use heavy 2-handed swords, Elsword can easily utilize his sword with 1 hand in his combos, whereas Elesis require both hands to swing her sword in combos. *Their base job playstyles are also different; Elsword uses more of his brute strength and a defensive playstyle when handling a sword while Elesis incorporates more fire techniques and mobility into her swordplay. *Due to Elesis being Elsword's older sister, they both cannot get married to each other. *Elesis wrote the skill notes Enhanced Swordsmanship, Volcanic Eruption II, and Swift and Strong Attack I. *The side story The Legend of the Red Haired Knight 3 details the lead up to Elesis's first major battle experience. *It is here that Elesis comes in contact with vice-captain Penensio for the first time. *The side story The Legend of the Red Haired Knight 7 we find Elesis facing off against on of the enemy generals during the Velder Civil War. *We learn that her title of the "Legendary Red Haired Knight" was born from her victory aiding in turning the tides of the Velder Civil War. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Elsword Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Grand Chase Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants